thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Askari (Ava15's Fanfics)
: "Greetings, Kion. I am Askari." : -Askari Askari is a Male Lion featured in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy and season two of ''Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands''. He is the leader of the first Lion Guard and was the second born son of Mohatu and Hadiya the king and queen of Pride Rock at the time. Appearance Askari has golden brown fur pelt, a white muzzle and dark orange nose, a light golden underbelly, as well as a large red mane, (similar to Mufassa’s) with darker red edges and golden stripe markings. He has a long chin and defined cheekbones, with small yellow eyes with red markings around them. Personality Askari has been noted to be known for his wisdom, kind humor, and good deeds. He is also sometimes very strict with rules and laws. Just like his Father he wants to make peace rather then Fight. He teaches Kion about the powers of the roar showing that he is knowledgeable. History Backstory Before Askari was the leader of the first Lion Guard, the Pride Lands in his time were about to be taken over by a group of evil lions that almost destroyed the kingdom. To stop them, the good lions of the Pride Lands formed a powerful force where the worthiest in the kingdom would be chosen to stop them, giving rise to Askari being the leader of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard. At some point in time he mets Mhina's Ancestor they became good friends. Sometime during his life, he discovered the Roar of the Elders at the Tree of Life and learned to master its powers. During one of his many adventures as leader of the first Lion Guard in the Pride Lands, he and his team made a peace pact between the elephants and the lions of the Pride Lands believing that both creatures are wise enough to work together in harmony. He also led a group of animals to Mizimu Grove, though for what reason has yet to be told. Sometime after this, he passed away, leaving his legacy behind, and starting the tradition of the leader of the Lion Guard, which would be passed down from generation to generation through his brothers' descendants, most notably Scar and Kion. After his death, he took a spiritual form as one of the Spirits of the Past. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In'' ''The Great Elephant Migration, Askari appears in the sky to Kion helping him with the Elephant Migration. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Askari and his lion guard appears in the sky to Kion once he returned to the pride lands. When Kion expresses feelings of self-doubt, Askari encourages him while also assuring him that if he and his friends work together as a team they can accomplish anything. Askari Later appeared via a dream to Kion, Mhina and Kion's Lion guard. Family * Mohatu (Father) * Hadiya (Mother) * Unnamed Brother or Sister * Mufasa: Distant relative * Scar: Distant relative * Simba: Distant relative * Nala: Distant in-law * Kiara: Distant relative * Kion: Distant relative * Nguruma: Distant relative * Kovu: Distant in-law Trivia * Askari is the only lion on the show to have sclerae that are darker than his irises. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Leaders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Siblings